


Finally

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough is not enough for Draco.  Written April 18, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is Month Eleven over at [DMHGChallenge](http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/). The prompt for this month was "surrender," and as usual, it's exactly 100 words. If you enjoy this, please go [check out the other participants' stories](http://community.livejournal.com/dmhgchallenge/25335.html) as well! They're all really well done. :)

Almost a year. That's how long they'd been ducking behind suits of armor and sneaking lust-filled glances in classes. Now, as they sat in the shaded spot behind the greenhouse, Hermione picking at blades of grass and Draco leaning his head against the wall and relishing in the cool of shade against the hot sun, he asked her.

"What are we doing?"

He heard her sigh. "I'm not sure."

He looked at her. "It's almost summer. Should we stop?"

She looked back at him. "I don't want to."

"I want more."

"What's 'more'?"

"Telling you I'm in love with you."


End file.
